


Dear Penthouse #4

by Elayna



Series: The Penthouse Letters [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M.R.M. writes a fourth Penthouse letter.  P0rn, p0rn, and more p0rn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Penthouse #4

Dear Penthouse:

I realize that I am on my fourth letter regarding my incredible love life, and that normally you do not print repeat letters by the same person, preferring to focus your pages on new writers. However, I feel what is happening in my life is so unique and my experiences so noteworthy, that I believe your readers will stay enraptured with the details of my menage a quatre, which this week extended to phone sex, a temporary fifth, and my first blow job.

It's been a good week, though it did not seem at first. Between Teyla's classes, a lecture Katie had to give to a garden club, and one night John had a work function, we did not expect to see each other until Friday night. I heard from John though, as he called Monday afternoon. I was in my office, surrounded by my top minions, but when I registered his voice on the phone, I snapped my fingers and waved at the door, signaling them to leave. As always, their faces expressed dismay with this perfectly forthright and succinct manner of communication, but they did obey. A last finger snapping caught Radek's attention, who rolled his eyes at me but shut the door as my gesturing indicated.

"Are you alone now?" John asked.

"Yes. What's up?"

"I was thinking of you."

I was unsure of how to respond. I thought of him constantly. It seemed only reasonable that he would be thinking of me, but I was still somehow surprised and warmed. "Um, yes?"

"That thick cock of yours. How good it feels in my mouth and my ass. I wish you could fill me at both ends at the same time."

I heard Teyla and Katie talking once in the kitchen, Teyla lamenting that John, for all his wonderfulness, was a bad communicator, unable to express his feelings. I have never found him so. Certainly my cock understood him very well. I leaned back in my chair and widened my legs to allow it room. "I wish I could do that too." Why couldn't there be two of me? How far had human cloning advanced?

"I loved being in your ass, filling you too. You're so tight, Rodney. Hot and tight and all mine."

"Yes." Though I an normally an extremely articulate man, I was the one having difficulty communicating.

"Is it okay to talk to you like this? Do you like this?"

My "yes" came out strangled, but he correctly interpreted it as assent.

"Will you let me fill your mouth, Rodney? I want to stick my dick between your crooked lips, feel your tongue caressing me. I want to feel your throat close around my dick."

"Oh God." My brain was melting with his every word. Could amazing sex deprive the world of a major breakthrough in astrophysics?

"Will you let me be the first, Rodney? The first to come in your sweet mouth?"

At that point I could only whimper agreement, picturing myself on my knees, John's hands in my hair, his cock in my mouth. I had some small measure of trepidation, of course, but I could only believe that blowing John and drinking his come would be as hot as everything we'd already done.

"I want you to come for me now. I can't wait all day without hearing you come."

"Wait – just wait," I said frantically, before setting the phone down and dashing over to lock the door. I didn't want to be interrupted by one of the minions needing my invaluable assistance. I grabbed the box of tissue that Radek had left for the occasions when a minion would start crying for some unclear reason, settling comfortably in my desk chair before picking up the phone. "I’m back."

"I've got the door locked and my pants unzipped. Do you? Tell me you got ready."

My cock welcomed the release, flinging itself through the gap in my boxers as soon as my zipper was undone. "I'm ready."

"I'm stroking myself. Little Johnny is so hard. Hard for you, Rodney."

I curled my hand around my cock, which was rock solid, John's voice and dirty words sufficient incentive for an erection. "I'm hard too. Hard for you. I'm jerking myself off."

"It's gonna be so good when it's your mouth. I want that, Rodney. Want it so bad."

"Oh God. I do too." I pictured it, his cock in front of me, long, red, flushed. Stiff for me. I jerked my dick almost dreamily, visualizing his in front of my eyes.

"Will you let me wrap my fingers in your hair? I'll need to hold on. I won't force you."

I knew the strength of his hands, but I could picture how he would keep that power restrained, letting me go if I wanted. I didn't want to escape. "Hold me hard. As hard as your dick."

"Christ. Yes. I'm holding you hard, my dick is hard. Will you lick my dick, Rodney? Your tongue on my head, in the slit?"

I would, I could. "I'll lick all of your dick. Every inch. And then I'll suck you."

He groaned. "I want that so bad. Your mouth around my dick. Will you suck me hard? I want to see your cheeks hollow."

"I'll suck you until you're in my throat. In my stomach."

"I will be. I'll shoot into your mouth. My come'll fill you up. Are you jacking off, Rodney? Does this get you hot? I want to hear you come."

And with those words, I obeyed, letting him hear my anguished cry as I came, spilling over my fingers, still trying to keep quiet enough that the minions wouldn't be alarmed.

"I love to think of you coming because of me," he gasped out, before he lost coherence, his low breathy moan telling me that he'd gone over the edge too. I listened to his breathing as I wiped off my fingers and restored my clothes. I should have insisted that a bathroom be added to my office.

"That was hot," he said finally, and I could hear the rustling noises that said he was also restoring his appearance.

"You could call back, any time," I offered.

"Oh, I will," he promised. I could tell he was grinning. "Expect it."

"I didn't realize that we could be together now without the girls."

"The ground rules didn't say anything about conversation," John spoke quickly.

"No, they didn't," I agreed with happiness.

That call set a pattern for the week, daily jerk-off sessions. Though I missed John's touch, taste, and scent fiercely, the calls kept me sane. I finally mentioned them to Katie on Thursday night. She seemed to disagree that conversation was a perfectly reasonable activity, indignantly protesting, "If you have an orgasm, it's sex!" I ultimately licked her to three of own orgasms to stop her from comparing me to a certain American leader.

The minions had been chased out and the door locked when my phone rang promptly at 2:00 pm on Friday afternoon. The sight of my own home phone number on the display made my heart take a sideways step. Katie had seemed fine with the calls by the time we'd finished discussing the issue last night. I hoped she didn't feel this needed to be opened up to a 'ground rules' discussion.

But then I answered and it was John. "You're at my house?"

"Yeah. Teyla's private students both canceled this afternoon, so she called Katie and I and suggested we start the weekend early. You can get off too, can't you?"

"I'm on my way," I said, and hung up.

No one seemed to be around when I arrived home. No one was even in the bedroom. I looked out the back, seeing Katie and Teyla sunning themselves on loungers, and John's sleek, dark hair emerging rhythmically from the water as he swam laps. I happily strolled outside, until I realized that a fourth person was present, a young man who was dressed in an olive green t-shirt and gray shorts as he swept a few leaves from the pool. It must have been longer than I realized since I'd seen Geoff taking care of the pool, because hadn't he been a blond?

Then I realized that neither Katie or Teyla were wearing their bikini tops. "Katie!"

"Honey!" She gave a little wave, as if I wasn't five feet away. "We've been waiting for you."

"You don't – " I waved toward her extremely attractive breasts. She is a small woman, very fine-boned, but her breasts are a nice handful. "You could burn!" I glanced significantly over at Geoff.

"Oh honey. I'm fine. I haven't been out here for long."

"But still – you could burn. Your skin isn't used to the exposure."

She glanced down, critically studying her breasts. "They don't look red to me yet. You fuss too much, Rodney." She looked at me and gave a gentle sigh, as if accepting by the fact that my hands were still flailing, I wasn't going to be silenced on this issue. "Oh, very well honey." Sweeping her legs to one side of the lounger, she stood, giving a little stretch, and positively sauntered over to Geoff. My mouth fell open in surprise. Katie is normally quite refined, so I'm unaccustomed to her hips swinging like Marilyn Monroe's. "What do you think, Aiden? Is my husband worrying, or am I getting burned?"

Aiden? Who the hell was Aiden? The pool boy, well pool man, I guess, glanced at her breasts, at me, at Teyla, and back at Katie's breasts. "They are getting a little red, ma'am."

"Hmm." Katie looked down again, and we all paused, studying her breasts. Even John had stopped swimming and was standing in the shallow end, moving his arms idly in circles through the water. "Perhaps I do need more sunscreen." So mesmerized by her hips, I hadn't realized she was holding a tube of my homemade sunscreen lotion until she squirted a dollop on each breast, close to her nipples. "Would you rub it in for me, Aiden?"

"Ma'am?" he asked, stunned. He waited, but no one objected, and the white lotion began to slide down the slope of her breasts, toward her pink nipples. He dropped the net to the ground, reaching out to clasp her breasts, one in each hand, massaging the lotion carefully and thoroughly into her skin, with more squeezing and caressing than the simple task warranted. Not that I could blame him, as Katie's breasts are definitely worth enjoying.

"You can call me Katie," Katie said as he worked, swaying into his hands, her back arching.

"Aiden." Teyla sauntered over to stand by Katie. "Why don't you take care of me too?"

"My pleasure, ma'am. Teyla."

Katie obligingly squirted lotion onto Teyla's breasts, watching as Aiden gave her skin the same diligent coverage. She didn't lean in, making Aiden shift his weight forward. In the meantime, John placed his hands on the side of the pool and heaved himself out, water sluicing down his body. At least he was wearing black swim trunks, not risking his lovely cock being sunburned, but the wetness molded them to his body, clearly revealing that the sight of this handsome, young stranger playing with our wives' breasts had turned him on. Indeed, now that I had mentally adjusted to my wife seducing the pool man, my body was reacting as predictably to the visual stimuli. John gave a light smack to Teyla's butt as he passed by the trio. "Stop playing with him, hon."

"What do you think I should do with him, John?" she asked, in a taunting fashion.

"Take him into the bedroom and make him happy while I rinse the chlorine off." He stepped up to me, cupped my face in his hands, and gave me a hot, nasty kiss, our first since Sunday. I was pressing against him, getting my clothes wet and whining in the back of my throat before he stopped. When I finally recovered, I realized we were alone.

"They've gone on in," he said.

"We're going to, um, incorporate him into the arrangement?"

"For today, yeah. If that's okay." His eyes were watchful in that way that reminded me how little I know of his military service, and I knew I could say, "No," and John would go into the house and drag Aiden out, mid-orgasm if necessary.

"That sounds good. Really good."

He smiled. "Good. Come watch me shower."

He took my hand and I followed him into the house and to the bathroom, standing outside the shower stall and enjoying how he ran his hands over his naked body as he rinsed off the pool water. "Oh hey, I told Teyla about the phone calls last night."

"I told Katie too."

"She was a little irritated." John grinned. "But she let me make it up to her."

"Katie too." I realized I was behind everyone else and stripped off my clothes, dropping them into the laundry hamper.

"Good. I'm glad that's all cleared up." He made one of his disgruntled, eyebrow-wagging expressions that ought to look goofy but somehow doesn't. "Dry me off?"

I took a towel and rubbed it all over his shoulders and torso, patted his face, dried his hair as best I could, and started to sink to my knees to do his legs.

"Not here." Taking the towel, he brushed his own legs reasonably dry. "Come on."

We went into the bedroom, where the other three were curled on the bed, Teyla busily sucking Aiden's cock, while he nursed at Katie's breasts. John pulled me down to the loveseat that we'd moved in when we rearranged the bedrooms, having decided that the dressers could be in the guest bedroom. It wasn't like we needed clothes immediately to hand, so a resting place slightly out of the action seemed more useful. He began to kiss me, but I pulled away. "I'm ready to try."

"You sure?"

"Believe me, I am so sure. Totally sure." We'd talked about it every day this week. I'm a genius. I don't need that much theoretical discussion before I'm capable of implementation. I shifted off the loveseat and onto my knees between his spread thighs.

He stroked his hand through my hair. "You look good like that. Kneeling for me."

I wasn't sure how I looked, but I knew I felt good, salivating at the thought of finally enjoying what we'd discussed all week, so I didn't disagree. I didn't say anything, merely wrapped one hand around the base of his long dick, and began licking the crown. He'd wilted a bit in the hot shower, but firmed up again fast. His dick felt marvelous to my tongue, stiff but flexible, the skin warm, a drop of pre-come appearing in the slit to add taste to the texture.

"You are so hot, Rodney. You look so good licking my dick. Are you going to suck me now?"

I broke away to say, "Not yet," which made him give a little whine, but he didn't protest as I took my time with the licking, my tongue learning all of his nine inches, just as I had promised. From the crown to the base, long sweeping licks that ended in his pubic hair, which I sniffed happily, learning the smell of John where he is most a man.

I paid attention to his balls next, which admittedly, we had not discussed much during our phone calls, but a man of my genius must be allowed to experiment. They shifted in their wrinkly sac as I sucked each one into my mouth, savoring the sensation.

"Oh, pretty," John said, and I glanced around to realize Aiden was screwing Katie, her legs twined around his hips, her back arched so he could suck on her breasts while he plunged into her repeatedly and with great vigor. Teyla laid on the bed next to them, waiting her turn. Yes, the sight was pretty, but I gave John a nip on his inner thigh for being distracted. His leg twitched, and his hand resumed stroking my hair. "But not as hot as you," he added.

That was the right thing to say, so I rewarded him by finally taking his dick into my mouth, not far, but enough to get the feeling of it on my tongue, pressing on the roof of my mouth. I pulled off, sucking all the while, my mouth emitting a loud pop. John loves sex dirty, messy, enthusiastic, and I was determined to meet his preferences, taking him back in, a little bit deeper.

We continued that way, my learning how to take more of his length with each pass, until he was so deep I feared I would gag. I resolved to work on relaxing my throat muscles, but for now, decided to stay in my comfort zone. John seemed quite happy with how things were going, his hand playing with my hair. I was excited too, I realized, my cock at full strength and leaking. I'd been so absorbed in my task, I hadn't noticed my own body was responding.

"I want to fuck you next," I said.

"Yeah." John slumped on the loveseat, thrusting his dick forward. "Get me off, Rodney. Then use my ass."

I went to work quickly then, head bobbing back and forth, taking him each time to my limits, loving how big and hard he felt in my mouth. I was so grateful that John had entered my lives, or I could have gone the rest of mine without knowing the joy of sucking cock.

"Rodney." John's hand tightened in my hair, reminding me of his strength. "I'm coming soon."

I knew he was allowing me to free him, so he could shoot on my face or chest, but I refused to let go, claiming him again and again, until his cock throbbed in my mouth. He groaned and began to spurt. I allowed one pulse to hit my throat, to have the experience of warm come in my mouth, then backed off, jerking him through the rest of his pulsing, his come indiscriminately slipping through my fingers, some falling onto my knees, the rest to the carpet.

Perhaps we should explore replacing the carpet with tile and plush rugs. Or getting a carpet cleaner? But then John was hauling me to him, kissing me crazily. "Fuck me, Rodney. Fuck me now."

I grinned, grabbing one of the tubes of lube that we'd begun leaving on the back of the love seat. "My pleasure."

We switched places, except that he got on hands and knees on the floor in front of me, thrusting his ass up at me. Preparing him was quick and easy these days. Somewhere in the midst of the blow job, Aiden had finished Katie and was now being ridden by Teyla. He seemed undisturbed by not being in the missionary position, playing with Teyla's breasts, feet braced on the bed to thrust up into her. I grabbed onto John's hips, tugging him up and onto my lap, my cock sliding into his loosened hole. "Both of the Sheppards are being fucked now," I whispered into his ear.

"Both of the Sheppards are riding our stallions," he corrected, and did as promised, pistoning up and down on my cock like he was in a saddle, controlling his stallion's gait. My muscles relaxed, and I sprawled on the loveseat, my entire body like melted butter except my rampant dick, being used and claimed by John's ass. He and Teyla came at the same time, their cries and clamping muscles forcing Aiden and I over.

For a time we all rested and panted, John cradled in my arms, the other three curled on the bed. Sex in the daylight is different than sex at night. Katie and I were accustomed to cleaning up and going to sleep, but with Teyla and John in our lives, we recovered some and prepared for the next round. Katie, though, was always good at seeing to our needs. She was the first to sit up and stretch. "I made a casserole. Shall I start it now? It needs 45 minutes to cook." We all agreed that would be good timing and gathering up a robe, she left for the kitchen.

John gathered enough energy in his legs to stand, my dick falling out of his ass as he did, immediately missing the warmth. He put one knee on the bed, leaning over Aiden and pinning his arms to the bed. "I think it's our turn, Rodney."

"Hey, I didn't say anything about having sex with guys."

"No?" John bobbed his head like he was considering the statement. "You thought you'd sleep with our wives and leave?"

"They wanted it. And you guys didn't say anything." Though Aiden was saying that he was only interested in the women, he didn't try to move or pull his hands out of John's grasp, which I found odd. True, he was marginally shorter and slimmer than John, but his body was as muscled. They would look hot wrestling together, and likely an equal match.

Teyla purred, "We did. And he was very good."

"Okay, sure. You can go. If you can tell me one thing honestly."

I heaved myself up from the loveseat and closer to the bed, curious to see Aiden's eyes. John visibly tightened his grip, and when he spoke, he used his command voice. Few people could disobey that tone. In contrast, Aiden's voice was very soft as he said, "Okay."

"Tell me you don't go to the down low. Tell me you don't spend hours sucking and fucking with guys. Tell me you don't want Rodney and I to take you, to put you between us and screw your brains out."

Aiden's face bore that same look as earlier, when he was torn between staring at Katie's breasts and seeking permission to touch. He did want us, and badly, but couldn't say so, for reasons I didn't understand. I gripped my revived cock, trying to calm it down. He'd be my second man, the first time I would be in a male threesome.

"It's okay," John said, gently now. "You don't have to argue. Or even agree." He relaxed his grip, brushing his hands down Aiden's arms, shifting his weight away. "Just turn over."

Still without speaking, Aiden turned over and without further prompting, rose up into the perfect position on his hands and knees, his head hanging down.

John stroked his back. "If you have a preference for which of us takes your ass first, just say."

He shook his head.

Reaching for the lube, John asked, "Rodney, why don't you clean off while I get him prepped?"

In response, I dashed off, scrubbing my dick swiftly and efficiently. We went through a lot of washcloths these days, but sometimes one shouldn't go from one hole to another. I suppose I should note that I don't always include details of cleanliness or safe sex in these letters, as I feel they bog down the story. I hope, dear Penthouse, that you realize we always take appropriate measures, as I'm sure all your readers do. But to resume the meat of the matter, I returned to the bedroom, to see that three of John's fingers were in Aiden's tight ass.

"Good. He's ready."

"Let me – " With the damp washcloth, I gave John's cock a good cleaning. He was fully restored by now too.

"You got a preference?" When I shook my head no, John jerked his head toward the headboard. "Then go fill his mouth. I bet he gives good head, don't you Aiden?"

"Yes, sir," Aiden whispered, as if John were his superior officer. I scooted into position, Aiden willingly lifting one hand so I could sit between his braced arms, my back against the headboard, my stiffness searching out his mouth. Despite his odd lack of verbal ability, by the time I settled into place, his mouth had swallowed me and John was right, he gave good head. Perhaps not as good as John, but enthusiastic and committed. In the meantime, John had swung onto his knees between Aiden's legs, holding onto his hips and thrusting in smoothly. Still lying on her side on the bed next to us, Teyla reached under Aiden, grasping his dick and stroking in rhythm to John's thrusts.

We were like a fucking machine, all parts working to John's pace. Only we weren't mechanical, cold steel, but hot, sweaty bodies and straining muscles. With Aiden's head in my lap, I couldn't see his face, so found myself watching John, his hazel eyes, his panting mouth, the drops of sweat on his skin, how one ran from his temple to his chin. I leaned forward to lick it up, to kiss him, and I could tell he was coming from the way he moaned into my mouth. I let myself follow, filling Aiden's mouth, as John gave another sharp moan, that I think must have been caused by Aiden's ass clenching around his cock. Teyla gave a little purr and rolled to her back, the fingers of one hand buried deep in her pussy, using the other hand, splattered with Aiden's come, to play with her own breasts until she came too.

Carefully separating ourselves, we rested, though I knew it was only momentary. John was cuddled against Aiden's back. He kissed his nape and promised, "After dinner, we'll switch around."

It was good that Katie's casseroles always had a lot of protein in them. I could tell we were going to need it.

I woke up in the middle of the night, glad that it was warm because I'd lost the covers. John was tucked along one side, a woman's body – Katie's, I thought – on the other. I could only see John dimly by the light from the clock's digital numbers, but I could tell he was awake, as his head was propped on one hand, and his other was stroking slowly up and down my torso, the tips of his fingers barely skimming my skin.

"John?" I asked muzzily, wondering if he wanted another round. I couldn't get it up, not after the marathon of positions and combinations that had followed dinner, but I was willing to roll over and let him fuck me back to sleep.

"I don't want another cock in your mouth or ass. Not yet."

"But eventually?" I asked, somehow not surprised by his statement. John had subtly directed the action all evening, and I couldn't help but notice that Aiden's cock had never touched my mouth or ass. I would bet my future Nobel prize that John's military training included years of tactical strategy.

"When I'm ready for it. Some day I'll watch you fucked at both ends. When I find cocks worthy of you. But for now…" his fingers trailed to my lips, outlined them, slid down to my cock, sneaking under my balls to brush my hole, "these are mine."

I had the vague suspicion that his attitude might run contrary to our group play and openness but it didn't displease me. After all, we needed adjustment periods, didn't we? I'm sure the speaker droned on interminably about that in the Change Management for Leaders seminars I was forced to attend. "Okay. Yours until you say differently."

"Good. Go back to sleep. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

With that promise in mind and John's fingers still stroking me, I fell asleep.

I woke up alone in the bed, sheets all tangled around me, a poor substitute for my lovers. The smell of batter, maple syrup, and bacon told me what Katie was doing. I took time to brush my teeth and shrug into my blue bathrobe, then headed to the kitchen.

Katie was indeed cooking, as expected, an apron her only protection from any bacon grease that might spatter. John was reading the sports page. Teyla was perched on the edge of the table, legs curled around Aiden's hips as he gave it to her good and hard. Her fingers dug into his back as she bit at his shoulders, and he shuddered, the two of them coming together.

"Oh, hey, unsanitary!" I yelped. Katie sighed at me.

John gave a small laugh. "So much for staying quiet to let Rodney sleep," he said, as Aiden and Teyla began to untangle.

"I woke up alone," I complained.

"You sleep soundly," Aiden muttered, sounding, well, like he was coming from an orgasmic high, which he was, since the ground rules apparently did allow boffing like bunnies while one member was unconscious.

"Hey, come here." John leaned over to catch the tie on my bathrobe. "Someone sounds like he missed his morning blow job."

"I woke up alone," I complained again, as John pulled a chair away from the table. I let him manhandle me into it, and then he sank to his knees before me, spreading the sides of my robe apart. Katie offered him some tea towels to cushion his knees on the tile floor, but he waved her offer away as his mouth consumed my cock.

Katie dished out the first waffle to Aiden, along with some eggs and bacon, while Teyla got her yogurt and fruit from the refrigerator. I didn't pay them much attention, petting John's hair as he gave me a sweet and excruciatingly slow blow job, all his attention focused on worshiping my cock and making it happy.

When he finally pulled off, his face was in that blown-out junkie expression, and I imagine I looked similarly dazed. His tongue flicked out to lick away the come dribbling down his chin. "Best appetizer in the world." After giving me a sizzling kiss, he got me a cup of coffee, with plenty of cream and sugar.

I was feeling very mellow, so scooted back to the table, accepting a plate of food from Katie and beginning to eat, stealing part of the newspaper for myself.

General conversation started up, revolving around Aiden, who, it turned out, was not our pool man at all, but a Marine on leave, visiting his cousin Greg, who was our normal pool man. (So who was Geoff? I would have to ask Katie later.) He'd offered to handle Greg's last client on Friday afternoon when something blah blah blah happened with somebody. Greg presumably.

Anyway, Aiden was leaving the city soon, on his way to visit his grandparents before he returned to duty. Katie wrote down his address, promising to send him care packages, and offering that he was welcome to visit any time.

I admit I was relieved he wasn't staying around. His presence had certainly been welcome, for the time it had allowed John and I to be together, as well as for the joy of being sucked by and fucking his young, strong body, but I wasn't interested in a permanent fifth for our group.

Aiden didn't have to leave immediately, so after we finished our meals, he laid Katie on the table and proved Marines never say die, until she came screaming. I think she found sex with a soldier even more enticing than seducing the pool boy. I'd never realized how many secret fantasies my dear wife harbored, and anticipated our satisfying all of them. After they'd finished off, even his young cock was down for the count, but he knelt, taking turns sucking on John and I until we both sprayed on his face. His doubts seemed to have been put at rest, as he sucked with great enthusiasm, making desperate, needy sounds the whole time, and when we were done, stayed kneeling, come on his cheeks and around his mouth, until John helped him stand.

He showered and rushed off then, and Katie and Teyla announced their intent to sunbathe more. I pointed out the fairness of my skin and my extreme disinterest in lengthy exposure to the sun's destructive rays. John graciously offered to keep me company, and guided me down the hall, pulling me onto the bed.

"Seriously, it's – " I waved to my usually sturdy dick – "not ready to be primed."

"That's okay." He rolled, flipping me to my back, and scooting down until he rested his chin on my chest, his lips very close to one nipple. "I intend to play with you for a good long time, as long as it takes me to get hard. Then I'm going to let you suck me for a while, and then I'm going to put your legs on my shoulders and fuck you until you can barely breathe."

"Oh. Well, yes, that's fine," I gave permission as his teeth were already closing on a perky nipple.

We did exactly as he promised, because John is a man of his word. But once again, I fear I have rambled on longer than intended, simply so excited to share my good fortune with your readers, dear Penthouse. That finishes the most noteworthy events of the week, so our next interesting set of activities must wait for my next letter.

Yours truly,  
Dr. M.R.M., Phd., Phd.


End file.
